Fairytales Come True?
by jigglysinger
Summary: Laura had an imaginary friend once; his name was Sir Wingsalot, a winged knight. However, it's been years since she's seen him, as she is now 18 and about to graduate from high school. What is she supposed to do when he comes back out of nowhere and discovers he's not quite them same as she remembered him?
1. Prologue

Laura Finch could spend an eternity alone with her fairytale stories… but her life was anything but.

Laura Finch was a four year old girl. She had wavy brown hair and blue eyes. She stood only 3 feet 5 inches tall, a tiny thing in comparison to her giant father. She lived in a small house in a big town. Her family, while not terribly poor, wasn't very rich either. This was mostly due to her parents; both of them were drinkers in their own right, and her father in particular was a heavy gambler. Her mother would usually be out partying with her friends. Whenever she was home, she'd usually be passed out on the couch. Laura's father, on the other hand, was very scary and angry when he was drunk. He'd usually drink heavily whenever he lost a bet, and would end up taking his anger at it out on her. Most of the time he'd only yell obscenities that Laura was too young to understand the meaning too and even hear. There have been several occasions where he'd actually harm her, most of the time with a hard slap to the face.

Still, Laura tried to find the good things in life, and most of the time she found them in books. Whenever she was home and had free time, she'd retreat to her bedroom and read the books she hid in her closet. She'd enjoy the many stories of a prince and princess, their trials, and their happily-ever-afters. Sometimes she'd read several before bed and dream she were a princess, held captive by a giant fire-breathing dragon that looked like her father, waiting for her knight in shining armor to come and rescue her.

However, reality, it seemed, wouldn't allow her to experience it for real. She had no friends, almost no family she knew of outside her grandparents… it was lonely.

One night, Laura looked out of her bedroom window, and saw a bright beautiful star in the sky. It twinkled and glowed so brilliantly, that she wondered that if it was even a star at all, and not an angel who was up past his bedtime. She looked at the star with a smile on her face, remembering a rhyme she heard once in school about how such stars could grant wishes. How did it go again?

_Star light, star bright,_

_The first star I see tonight;_

_I wish I may, I wish I might,_

_Have the wish I wish tonight._

'Yes,' she thought, 'That's how it goes.'

A story she read that night entered her mind; it was about a young girl the size of a woman's thumb, meeting all sorts of animals before falling in love with a winged prince. Then she heard the sound of her father's shouting in the other room. He was drunk again, but he usually wouldn't enter her room. She couldn't imagine why. Then she looked back up at the star, and found she did have a wish.

She closed her eyes, and recited the rhyme quietly, and wished. She wished for a friend, but not just any friend; a prince. Someone who would play with her and help her reach things too high for her. Someone who would protect her from the night monsters in her closet, read with her, listen to her, and never ever EVER hurt her.

And then, just like that… her wish came true. Out of nowhere, a tall handsome man with angel wings and armor appeared. He smiled warmly at her, looking at her with his deep blue eyes, and kissed her hand.

"Hello, my lady," he said, "How may I be of service to you?"

He was a wonderful friend. They drew pictures together, read together and made up stories, played games, and even had tea parties and built pillow castles together. Each day when she went to school, he'd hide in the closet and wait for her to come home, and when she did they'd play the day away.

Laura named him Sir Wingsalot – because it sounded right – and he was her special secret.

One day, Laura was heading back home as she did every day. School wasn't too far from her house, so getting there and back on foot didn't take long. She went in the front door, quietly closing it behind her, seeing that her mother was sleeping on the couch, face down in a pillow. She tried to tip-toe down to her room, before she felt a soggy hand on her shoulder.

"Where are you going young lady?" it was her father. She sniffed a bit; she could smell whisky off of him.

"I'm just going to my room, daddy," she whimpered, shaking in fright.

"Don't you have… homework to work on?" her father slurred.

"No… what's homework?" she asked clueless.

"What's in your room?" he asked.

Laura panicked.

"N-Nothing daddy," she lied, "There's nothing in my room!"

"You lying little BITCH!" Laura's father gave her a back-hand, leaving a red mark on Laura's cheek, "I've heard you talking to someone there!"

"OW!" Laura cried, "Why did you hurt me!?"

"I had better not hear you talking to whoever you were again," her father threatened, "or that won't be ALL I'll do to you!"

"Y… Yes daddy…"

"Good…" her father stumbled of in a drunken daze. Laura continued holding her red cheek and crying as she headed to her room. She closed the door behind her, threw herself onto her bed and cried into the pillow.

Sir Wingsalot had heard her enter the room and crying. Her slowly opened the closet door, seeing Laura sobbing. He sat down on the bed beside her and petted her head.

"Laura?" he asked, "What's wrong?... Why are you crying?"

Laura lifted her head off the pillow, and looked up at him.

"My daddy hit me!..." Laura cried, "He was drunk again and he hit me!"

Wingsalot's eyes widened in shock, "Why would your father hit you!?"

"He said… He said he heard you in here… he said he doesn't want us playing… or he'll…" Laura couldn't finish. She just kept crying.

Wingsalot picked her up and set her in his lap, hugging her. "Don't cry, Laura… it's okay…"

He began to hum a calming melody to Laura, rocking her in his arms. After some time, Laura calmed down.

"Your father doesn't scare me, Laura," Wingsalot said to her, "If he hurts you again, I'll be there for you… I promise I'll always protect you…"

Laura smiled, "Thank you, Sir Wingsalot…"

Wingsalot kissed Laura's red cheek. "Better?" he asked.

Laura nodded her head.

The two of them spent the rest of the afternoon and evening reading Laura's favorite stories. They chose to do this since it was the quietest activity they could think of at the time, and Laura's father wouldn't hear them. Before the two knew it, it was late at night.

"Sir Wingsalot?" Laura asked sleepily, her head pillowed on Wingsalot's chestplate.

"Yes, my lady?" Wingsalot replied, calling Laura by his nickname for her.

"Do you think… we'll be together forever?" she asked, "Even if daddy tries to keep us apart?"

"Yes, my lady," Wingsalot replied, "We'll be together forever… I swear it…"

Laura yawned, "Cross your heart?"

"Cross my heart."

The next morning, Laura was still sleeping peacefully, with her head on Sir Wingsalot's chest plate. Sir Wingsalot was sleeping alongside her, his arm around her. They didn't even seem to notice when someone entered the room uninvited.

"Get up, Laura…" a hand shook Laura's shoulder. Laura only stirred a bit in her sleep, but didn't wake.

"I said get up, Laura!" the hand shook more forcefully. Laura awoke rubbing her eyes and blinking. She looked up to see someone looming over her and Sir Wingsalot. The smell of alcohol filled her nostrils and made fear shoot through her spine as she saw her father.

"Who the hell is this, Laura!?" her father forcefully asked.

Laura looked down to see Sir Wingsalot still sleeping beside her and panicked.

"D-Daddy, please don't hurt him!" Laura begged, "He's my friend!"

"Friend, huh!?" father sneered, "He looks more like a freak to me! And you KNOW that you're not even supposed to HAVE people over here at night, much less… whatever this THING is!"

"His name is Sir Wingsalot!"

Sir Wingsalot stirred at the sound of his name. His eyes fluttered open.

"Laura?... What-" before he could ask what was going on, his eyes set on Laura's father, and he gasped.

"I don't care what ITS name is!" Laura's father had his eyes on Sir Wingsalot, "I just want him out of this house NOW!"

"No!" Sir Wingsalot got up, drawing a sword and standing up, "I will not leave my fair lady alone with you for another day!"

"Oh, tough guy, huh?" Laura's father had his fists up, ready for a fight, "Well let's see you put that to some use!"

"Very well…" Wingsalot put his sword back in its sheath, "As you don't have a weapon, I'll take you out in hand-to-hand combat! HAVE AT YOU!"

Laura panicked, she quickly darted out of the room and to the phone to call for help as the fight between Sir Wingsalot and her father ensued. She dialed 911 quickly into the phone and held the receiver until someone picked up.

"911, what's your emergency?" a voice came from the other end.

"My daddy's fighting my friend!" Laura cried.

After some time, she could hear the sound of police sirens outside.

Not too long after they arrived, they had her father in tow. Sir Wingsalot appeared unharmed, much to Laura's delight and relief. Sometime after the incident, her father and mother were brought into court and found guilty of child abuse and neglect respectively. Laura was brought to live with her grandparents, who had proven much better guardians. They even allowed her to keep Sir Wingsalot. Laura and Sir Wingsalot lived together happily for a few years, until Laura reached her 10th birthday, when her grandparents said that she would have to give him up.

"But where would he go?" Laura asked.

She was told about a place in town called "Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends," a place that takes in imaginary friends who's owners have outgrown them in to find a new home. Laura thought about this for a minute. He'd be with other imaginary friends. He wouldn't have to be lonely. Figuring that this would be for the best, Laura agrees.

The day after her birthday, Laura, her grandparents, and Sir Wingsalot all drove down to Foster's. It was a large mansion, bigger than any house Laura had ever seen. They were greeted by a young woman with red hair, who guided them up to the head of the house, a rabbit called Mr. Hariman. After finishing their business with him, Laura was allowed one last minute to say goodbye to Sir Wingsalot.

"Laura," Wingsalot asked, "Why do you have to go?..."

"Sir Wingsalot, you're my best friend. My ONLY friend in fact… but..." Laura wasn't sure how to put it delicately, "but… things have changed… I'm sorry, but I have to let you go…"

"But why!?" he begged, "Why do I have to stay here!? I want to go with you!"

"I wish you could, but… this is for the better. There are other imaginary friends here, Sir Wingsalot. You'll make lots of friends here. You'll be happier here."

"But the place I'm happiest in the world is with you, my lady!... I… I love you…" he confessed.

"I love you too, Sir Wingsalot, but…" Laura sighed, "It's just better this way… I have to go now…"

Laura and Sir Wingsalot shared one last hug before Laura headed out the door.

"Goodbye…" Sir Wingsalot mournfully whispered, "my lady…"

Even more tragic than their farewells, was that when they both said "I love you," they meant it on different planes.

Laura loved Sir Wingsalot like he was the older brother she never had, but always wished she did.

Sir Wingsalot, on the other hand, had been in love with her since the day she created her, since that night she wished for him on that star. He truly wanted to be with her… forever…


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"A glooming peace this morning with it brings;  
The sun, for sorrow, will not show his head:  
Go hence, to have more talk of these sad things;  
Some shall be pardon'd, and some punished:  
For never was a story of more woe  
Than this of Juliet and her Romeo."_

"Thank you Lauren," the teacher said.

Laura Finch sat back down in her seat. It was her English class and they had been studying Romeo and Juliet as part of the month of May, which their teacher had entitled Shakespeare month. English, of course, was Laura's favorite subject by far, and she had done the best here. She felt that she was in her own element every time she entered the classroom.

"Now, class," the teacher said, "With each story, there comes a moral. Romeo and Juliet has been analyzed from generations, and that's what I'd like you to do for next week. I want you to write an essay on what you think the message of the play is. Understood?"

"Yes," the class said in unison.

"Excellent."

The bell rang signaling the end of the period.

"Tomorrow we'll be starting Hamlet, class! Don't forget," the teacher said as the student departed the classroom.

Laura Finch was at the healthy age of 18, and a month away from graduating from school. Her brown hair had grown much longer and was done in a lovely ponytail down her back. She wore a blue and white striped polo t and blue jeans. Her body had matured fairly over the past few years, and she had her share of admirers of it. She was also very smart and had the grades to back her up. She had studied hard in order to get to her preferred college.

She was just going through her locker to get her things to head home when she felt something tap her shoulder. She turned around to find her friend Jasmine there. Jasmine was the head cheerleader at their school and Laura's best friend. Jasmine had dark hair and dark eyes and skin to match. She was tall and wearing a pink tank-top and short shorts.

"Hey girl!" Jasmine greeted, "How goes?"

"It's going quite alright, Jasmine," Laura answered. Jasmine had been viewed as very different from Laura; Laura had always dedicated her time to studying and was fairly polite. Jasmine, on the other hand, was much of a party girl and what some might call brutally honest and far from modest.

"We're going to a party," Jasmine said, "Wanna come along?"

"I wish I could, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline," Laura politely said, "I've got a lot of work to do. Sorry, Jasmine."

"Girl, you need to relax once in a while!" Jasmine said, "Come on! It'll be fun!"

"I'd rather not…"

"Alright, your loss!" Jasmine laughed, "By the way, how's Davy?"

"Davy," or David Marlon, was another senior and Laura's boyfriend. Laura always found something different in David that she didn't find in the other boys in the school. He was smart, cute, funny, and understanding. Even her grandparents, whom she'd been living with since childhood, trusted him.

"He's just fine, Jaz," Laura said, "You ask me that every day."

"I'm just waiting for when you two finally-"

"Jasmine!" Laura stopped her before she could finish.

"What?"

Later that evening, Laura was walking back home. She would always get to school and back on foot. It would be faster to drive, but she preferred to walk. She'd usually drive on days the weather wasn't so good or during the winter. Each day she'd take a dirt path going south, since the sun would always be shining down on her at this time of the day, and it was a good shortcut to her grandparents. The combination of the warm afternoon sunlight and the gentle summer breeze felt amazing on her skin. Still there were times she felt a little lonely taking this path. As far as she knew, she was probably the only one that seemed to know about this path.

… So why did she get the feeling someone was following her? She stopped on the path, feeling the presence of someone else there. Her eyes darted in all directions, she turned around, but she didn't seem to see anyone else there but herself. She continued to walk down the path, but then stopped. She SWORE she heard someone's footsteps behind her. She turned around, but once again there was no one there.

"Alright, Jasmine," she called out, "Joke's over! You can come out!"

No one answered. Not even a whisper. Jasmine would've been the type to follow her just to spook her a bit. But then Laura remembered that not even JASMINE seemed to know about this path. Then who was following her? Laura didn't want to wait around to find out. She immediately sprinted down the path back home, not wanting to wait another minute. She soon found herself back on the sidewalk. She ran down until she found her grandparent's house. She ran up the front porch steps, opened the door, ran inside, and slammed the door shut. She was home. She was safe. It was probably reckless of her taking a dirt path that no one seemed to know about, but it was the fastest way home, and she didn't think that anyone would try following her. One thing was for certain, she didn't want to be alone. She fell down on the couch and reached for the phone, dialing David's number. She placed the phone by her head and waited for an answer.

"Hello?" a man's voice answered.

"Hey Sweetheart," Laura spoke.

"Hey Laurie," David answered, "How are you?"

"Not so good… I… I think someone was stalking me."

"What!? Who!?" David shouted.

"I don't know! I just got back to my house and… I'm kinda afraid about being alone. Can you come over?"

"I'm on my way," David answered, "Don't worry. If any creep tries to get to you, I'll protect you!"

"Thank you, David. Thank you so much!" Laura said.

Laura hung up and curled up on the couch. Who would stalk her? She didn't have a single clue who.

It was times like these when she wished that Sir Wingsalot was still around. He wouldn't let any creep get to her. He'd help her...


	3. Chapter 2

_"NO!" a shout echoed through the halls of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, followed by a scream of pain. A young boy was running out of Mr. Harriman's office out of fear._

_"Sir Wingsalot! Control yourself!" Mr. Harriman shouted._

_Sir Wingsalot had his sword drawn. There was a little blood on the tip. He looked down at the man in front of him, who was kneeling over in pain, clutching his shoulder. His wife was beside him, holding him up._

_"What the hell!?" the man swore, "He attacked me!"_

_"I am not leaving this place with ANYONE!" Sir Wingsalot shouted, "Not unless it's her!"_

_"Sir Wingsalot, what is the meaning of all of this!?" Mr. Harriman demanded an answer as Frankie guided the couple out of the room._

_A mother and father had come to Foster's that day intending to adopt Sir Wingsalot for their son. Their son was a fan of medieval ages, and they thought a winged knight would be the perfect for him. However, Sir Wingsalot refused to be adopted._

_"I shall not let my dearest be replaced!" Sir Wingsalot answered, "I don't leave for anyone but her!"_

_"Sir Wingsalot, this is preposterous!" Mr. Harriman exclaimed, "This is the third time you have done this! This has gone too far!"_

This all happened about three years ago. Since that day, Sir Wingsalot had been labeled as "unadoptable" and has been residing within to higher floors of Foster's. Almost no one goes there, and most of those who do would get lost. Food was sent up there from time to time, but other than that he had almost no interaction with anyone else. All the imaginary friends that WERE up there hid from him for some reason.

He had never felt so alone in years. Not since the very day that his creator Laura Finch left him there.

One day, as he was traveling the vast hallways of the upper floors, he found a balcony. Funny, how did he not notice this before? He opened the balcony to find himself outside. It felt like ages since he first breathed in fresh air. He took off the helmet he wore, letting the wind flow through his bright blue hair. It felt good.

He looked at the wings on his back. It's been quite some time since he last went out for a flight; maybe he should stretch out his wings for a bit. He put his helmet back on, and with a flap of his wings, he was airborne. He flew around the busy town, enjoying the feeling of freedom he had. Strangely, not too many of the townsfolk seemed to notice or care that there was a winged medieval knight flying around town.

However, as he went a little ways out of town, he noticed someone walking alone on a dirt path away from the high school. Knowing the dangers of walking alone, he decided to fly down to get a closer look. The figure he saw there seemed eerily familiar to him. Then, once he was on the ground, it came to him in a flash of light; the wavy locks of brown hair, the blue eyes… it was Laura.

Sir Wingsalot almost couldn't believe how the little girl he once knew so long ago could have grown into a beautiful young lady. He felt his feelings for her resurfacing after so long as his face turned red under his mask. He continued to follow her for a little bit, until she suddenly stopped. Part of him wanted to run up to her and hug her and promise to never leave her again. But another part of her figured she'd be rather shocked at seeing him again after so long. His wings seemed to act on their own as he rocketed back up into the sky. Laura turned around, and after scanning the area and seeing no one there, got back to walking down the path. Sir Wingsalot landed back on the ground and decided to follow her on foot, until she turned around again and he went back up into the sky to avoid her gaze.

Sir Wingsalot could tell Laura was getting anxious about something, and continued to follow her, this time by air. Eventually he watched as Laura's pace changed from a fast walk to a sprint. He followed her all the way back to her grandparent's house. Knowing he couldn't get in, he went over to the back of the house and waited for either her to come out, or for someone to arrive.

And not before long, someone did arrive. A boy around Laura's age with blonde hair and tan skin with a slight muscular build and in red walked up to the house, knocking on the door. Sir Wingsalot hid, watching him. Laura greeted him with a smile and let him in.

"Who is this man?" Sir Wingsalot asked, "And why does Laura seem so trusting of him?"

He watched as the boy and Laura cuddled together on the couch. They appeared to be talking about something, but he couldn't hear what. Secretly, a flame lit in his heart looking at the boy. He seemed to remind him of back when he was still with Laura, but not in a good way. When the couple seemed to go in for a kiss, Sir Wingsalot took off and flew back in the direction of Foster's with tears in his eyes.

"Why?" he cried to himself, "Why is she treating that boy like that!? Why did they kiss like that!?"

He couldn't accept the thought of Laura being in love with another boy aside himself. Jealousy leached at him and denial followed:

"Maybe… what if the boy's DONE something to Laura!?" he said, his tears fading, "Perhaps it's some sort of curse or charm he's using on her! He's made her forget me!"

That HAD to be it! He must have some sort of spell over Laura!

"I must save her!" he announced to no one in particular, "But… but how?"

That was when he ran into an old building in the forest. He had gone far from Foster's, but he could still see it from his point in the sky. He lowered himself to the ground to get a closer look at this building.

"It's completely secluded," he commented, "it doesn't look like it's been occupied in YEARS."

A smile came across his face; perhaps he could use this place.

With the idea buzzing in his head, he flew back to Foster's. He landed gracefully on the balcony and entered back into the house. Thankfully no one there seemed to notice he was gone.

'Dinner can wait,' he thought, 'I have something to work on.'


End file.
